


壁花少年

by flowertogoat



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Michelle Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, omega!Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertogoat/pseuds/flowertogoat
Summary: ABO校园





	1. Chapter 1

彼得退出他的学校乐团时，有一双眼睛在发亮的萨克斯与颤抖的黑管之间盯着他。  
彼得感觉得到，因为他的蜘蛛感应。自从他被基因蜘蛛咬了之后，这一项附加功能帮了他很大一个忙，针对那些总是想方设法找麻烦的alpha，热情不减不是吗？特别是对上彼得这个处在成熟边缘的omega男孩。  
“我想不明白，为什么omega这性别唯一的一点优势不能用在丽兹身上？”彼得试图眼神威胁靠墙边朝他吹口哨的一个高年级生，但是没有用，对方还高兴地用胳膊肘捅了下一旁的朋友。  
“因为她是个beta，彼得。”内德表现出无限的同情，他把视线从墙边那伙人收回来，带着无奈看着彼得。“而且更郁闷的是，你居然还没有返校节的伴儿！”  
彼得努着嘴，像是在考虑一个严肃的问题。他尽量不要去在意高年级生在嘈杂人群里明显的笑声，还有乐团里面奇怪的感觉。  
“你认为我可以直接去找丽兹谈谈这件事吗？我们至少都在同个社团里面。”  
“很多人都在里面。”内德打击他。“闪电也在，我看不出社团这一因素有让你们的关系变好。”  
彼得垂下脑袋，内德觉得自己应该说些好话。  
“总该试试？”这时候上课铃响起，走廊上的人陆续进入教室。胖男孩拍拍彼得的肩膀，继续说：“我要去上课了，顺便说，有老师投诉你旷课，我觉得你最好不要再这样下去了，否则你会去那间校长有十字弓的学校，我不希望以后都要多走两个街区见你。”  
“我不会的。”彼得说。“谢谢你关心我。”  
内德用口型说这关乎他们的乐高死星。  
彼得用口型回他混蛋。  
但是彼得不打算去上课。他想换上他的蜘蛛侠衣服，继续追查外星武器的下落。哈皮不管他，史塔克先生也不管他，没有人相信他，内德相信，但是他要去上课，所以彼得越发地觉得这项任务是何其艰难以及重要。他现在要去二楼，从暂时没有课的教室窗户出去。  
高年级生挡住彼得的去路，几个影子落在他的脸上静止不动。他们之间徘徊着浓郁的饭堂里特有的油炸味道。  
“你不去上课？”其中一个人笑着问，彼得单凭语气可以把他归在自大狂alpha那栏里。  
彼得决定不去理会，他比较赶时间。就在他要绕开时，最开始朝他吹口哨的人按住他的肩膀。  
彼得下意识用上他的蜘蛛超能力打开那只手，接着他有些后悔，力气太大了，高年级生甚至摔在地上。  
“哦！地板太滑了！”他赶紧解释，心里骂为什么教导主任不来巡查过道？  
其他的两个人把地上的扶起来，脸上的表情很不好，一个omega让alpha吃瘪。他们直接越过了调戏彼得的过程，打算给他一个教训。  
彼得有些为难，他犹豫着应该逃跑还是挨打。即便他现在有十足的能力可以轻而易举打趴这三个家伙，但是该死的他在别人眼里只是个omega，如果他真的做了他目前实际可以做的事，全校都会怀疑他的身份。逃跑的话又真的太丢脸了。  
“你们在干嘛？”有人站在二楼的楼梯平台上。  
彼得抬头，看到一个女生正叉腰，皱着眉头看着他们。  
“现在是上课时间。”她继续说。  
空气中彼得闻到一丝细微的柑橘味，混杂了某种木头的香气。  
高年级生不为所动，他们只是不耐烦地站着，用眼神嫌弃女生多管闲事。  
“顺便说，教导主任正在过来。”她换了个姿势站，现在是交叉手臂，挑着眉与那三个家伙对视。“我记得你们是法语课。”她眯起眼睛。  
高年级生似乎因为后面那句话离开了。彼得留在原地，等着女生下楼。他第一眼就认出她是谁，那头卷发和咖啡色的皮肤，特别是她的招牌“我不好惹”的表情，彼得闭上眼睛都可以想象出她翻白眼的动作。  
“多谢。”彼得把书包背好，女生踩在台阶上，俯视着他——她甚至都懒得露出点除了不屑之外的其他表情。  
彼得想把感谢补充完整时突然发觉他没有过多留意女生的名字。她几乎和他参加相同的社团，某些课程一样，饭堂见得到，还有留堂的时候。每次彼得察觉到她的存在之后，心里只会想到“哦是她”，久而久之变成了一个熟悉的陌生人。  
“如果你是在回想我的名字的话，你可以叫我MJ。”女生说。“我似乎一直没有正式介绍过自己。”  
彼得朝她露出一个尴尬的笑容。“嗯，好的，MJ，再次感谢。”他用拳头锤锤自己的大腿外侧，眼神瞄向其它地方。  
“我……该走了。”他说。  
MJ有些意外地看着他。彼得知道这里根本不会有教导主任，他的蜘蛛超能力告诉他的。不过他只能让自己忘掉一些显而易见的事情，演个书呆子好蒙混过关。  
“现在要上课。”MJ提醒。  
“我，我请假了。”彼得咳嗽了下，很应付的那种。  
他以为MJ还会继续追问，不过她没再管他要做什么，自己下回一楼，朝另一个方向走去。  
“嘿，你去哪？现在是上课时间。”彼得问她。  
MJ自顾自走了，完全没有理会彼得。  
事后彼得把这件小插曲告诉给内德听，内德只是关注于MJ是什么名字的缩写，没有过多留意彼得纠结的神情。

“我觉得她是想追你。”一次午饭的时候内德突然这么说。  
彼得差点被牛奶呛到。他反应过来内德讲的是什么，但还是惊讶于他得出的结论以及他的大脑回路。  
“我的意思是，她是个alpha。”内德从容地解释。“而且从某种让人感觉奇怪到发毛的角度来说，你不觉得她有些像跟踪狂？”  
“说到点子上了。”彼得赞同。  
“所以她真的是在追你。”内德很肯定地点头。“恭喜你了，返校节舞会上你可以有个舞伴了。”  
“不，我觉得不行，这太奇怪了。”彼得想到MJ某些时刻露出带有阴谋意味的笑容，打了个冷颤。  
“omega被alpha追求是很正常的一件事，彼得，特别你还是蜘蛛……”  
“我希望你不要随便提这个。”彼得捂住内德的嘴巴，他感到自己手掌心油腻腻的，一定是内德的午餐搞的鬼。  
“抱歉，但是我觉得这才是故事的正常走向，难道一个靠墙边站着的omega才是你想看见的？多奇怪，上次那帮高年级都朝你吹口哨了却没有一个人出来邀请你参加舞会。”  
彼得耸耸肩。他接过内德的餐巾纸擦干净自己的手掌，也对现状感到有些困惑。“或许我刚好是落单的那一个？就是大家两两组合好，我正好多了出来？”  
“丽兹都还没有舞伴。”内德说。“说真的，你应该去和她提个醒，免得她错过了舞会，最好赶在MJ来邀请你之前。”  
内德阴下脸，强调地说：“你是想成为传统意义上的壁花少年还是和你的女神一块跳舞？”  
“或者和一个怪异的跟踪狂。”彼得补充。“如果舞会后你找不到我记得报警。”  
他们两个人对视，然后笑了起来。

下午彼得又要偷跑的时候他的知识竞赛指导老师叫住了他。彼得只好回去，老老实实地参加复习，后半段他都在内心纠结要不要告诉老师他要退出竞赛。  
至少闪电会很支持我这个打算。彼得看着舞台上的闪电，而MJ来到他身边。  
彼得小心翼翼地看着她，发现她正在速写，关于每个人悲惨表情的那一套。  
“嘿，MJ，我想问下，返校节舞会你有伴了吗？”彼得试探地问。  
MJ抬头，一半的卷发垂下遮挡住她的侧脸，彼得再次闻到那股植物的香气。  
“你想约我？”她面无表情地问。  
很好，我现在该怎么说？彼得恨不得揍前几秒的自己。  
MJ很快专心回她的画作。“我有约了。”她回答。  
“哦，好吧。”彼得抿着嘴点头。这么说一切都是巧合了，他不是MJ的菜，没有跟踪狂，他只是MJ速写本上一个可怜的大头像而已。  
彼得望回舞台上，丽兹在读着题目，闪电总是抢答，然后总是被别人跟在之后指出他错了。看他吃瘪的确是彼得在这个小组的乐趣之一，不过为了做好友好邻居蜘蛛侠这一身份，彼得做好了他的打算。  
“你在想什么？”MJ突然开口，让彼得有种她刚才正在读他思想的错觉。  
“没什么。”  
“你想退出？”MJ继续问。  
哈灵顿老师朝这边看过来，彼得慌张地转移视线，同时暗示MJ小声些。  
“所以你真的要退出？”她没有减轻音量。  
“是的，我最近的事比较多。”彼得试图平定自己的情绪。“你能不能不要管这么多？”他有些抱怨地问。  
他以为这句话可以让MJ露出挫败的表情，让自己占一会上风。  
MJ只是奇怪地看着他，表示不能理解彼得刚才的问题。  
“我只是猜出你打算退出而已。”MJ好笑地看着他。“既然你觉得我管得多，那我就管到底吧。”  
然后MJ把哈灵顿老师喊了过来，直接说彼得打算退出学术十项全能竞赛。  
在老师有些失落的目光下，彼得埋怨地瞄着MJ，对方只是在老师看不到的角度朝他竖了个中指。

“这样也好，你减少了与她见面的机会。”内德靠在储物柜上，彼得有些生气地收拾他的柜子。  
“这样最好。”彼得赌气地说。他原本打算想好措辞才向哈灵顿老师解释的，但是MJ毁了这一切，还招来了不必要的目光，丽兹失望的神情快要把他烧穿了。这令彼得感到很不舒服，好像他为了自己把别人抛弃了一样，就算他的“为了自己”这件事实质上还是在帮助别人。  
“我现在好奇MJ的舞伴了。”内德说。“可能是外校的人。”  
“关我什么事？”彼得合上柜门。有个走过的女生回头朝他看了一眼，露出笑容。  
彼得发呆地看着她走远，而内德在一旁叫醒他：“刚才是什么意思？”内德表示很不解。“我觉得你的信息素在发挥作用？”  
彼得闻了闻自己手背，他还想闻下腋窝，不过他忍住。  
“我自己闻不到什么，不过我希望他们如果真的被吸引的话，应该邀请我参加舞会而不是吹个口哨或者笑着走过去。内德，说不好听，我觉得我自己在浪费omega这一优势。”  
“不会的，你为什么会这么想？”内德搭着他的肩膀，语气并没有之前那么肯定。“我想只是大家都不着急而已。”他安慰道。  
“希望如此。”彼得正好看到MJ从人群的那头走过，他的嗅觉记忆浮现出一股清淡的柑橘味，居然让他有点怀念。  
“希望如此。”他揉揉鼻子，拼命想忘掉这个味道。


	2. Chapter 2

彼得捡到线索的那晚也是他把内德一个人无助地留在丽兹家派对的那晚。内德原本要生气的，但是他看到发着紫光的小能源被彼得砸出来后，他决定不多计较什么了。  
他和彼得击拳庆祝，第二十一式的那套。  
“我实在不想多提派对的事。”内德与桌面平齐，盯着能量源，不经意说起。彼得转过脸看着他，摆出等着下文的表情。  
内德真的没有继续说了。  
“嘿，和我讲讲细节，后面派对怎么样了？我才在那里呆了几分钟。”彼得抗议，他撞了下内德的手臂，得到内德的一个白眼。  
“没什么好讲的，我一直呆在她家的书房里面给你打电话，闪电玩得不错，哦哦，丽兹她曾经来找过你。”  
“什么？！”彼得瞪大眼睛，坐在桌边看报纸的老师只是翻过一页，没有理他们。  
“这件事你最应该先说的！”彼得压低声音，抓狂中带着一丝不可置信。“你居然还把闪电讲在前面！”  
内德像看白痴那样看着彼得，对于他一下子过滤掉本该道歉这一事感到无力，而彼得拉着他的手臂，认真地对视，尽量让自己不要表现得那么急切。他问：“然后呢？”  
内德给了彼得一个不要太期待的眼神，说：“我以为她会来问蜘蛛侠的事，你知道吗？如果她真的问起来，我很有可能因为赌气把你供出去了。”  
彼得摇头说内德你不会这么做的，内德反驳说自己隐藏着一个黑暗面。  
“她只是来问你，就这么简单的问题。我只能现场编个借口，但是她又继续说，她是在帮MJ找你。”  
彼得露出极其嫌弃的表情把脖子缩起来远离内德。  
“为什么？”彼得不解。“她究竟想干嘛？”  
“道歉？”内德敷衍地推测。“或者她对舞伴的事情改变主意了，嘿你小心点，说不定她已经要到你电话。”  
这时候工具桌面震了一下，吓得彼得以为MJ当即发来短讯。不过他想起来手机放在包里，一切相安无事——除了刚才的震动。  
彼得拿起紫色的能量源，试图让它重现刚才的情景。震动没再出现，内德阻止他想用锤子去敲敲的举动。

直到出到室外操场内德想起来他忘记笔记本跑回去拿之前，他们的话题终于绕开舞会和派对还有一些烦人的人际关系问题，相互琢磨起关于外星武器的走私和下一步的行动。内德很期待彼得的蜘蛛侠战服，摸一下或者戴个头套也好。彼得只愿意给出头套，而且一定要在家里，自己的房间，锁上门。  
“我会嫌弃你的味道的。”彼得故意闻闻内德的头发。“柠檬味的洗发水，嗯，还不错。”  
“你放心，我再怎么留气味也只是个安全的beta味道。”内德想起来他忘记笔记本的前一秒这么说。“我的确用柠檬味的洗发水……哦我的笔记本！”  
所以内德跑回教学楼，彼得走到操场边的座位上等他出来。  
社团的队员分成四人组在练球，彼得不难注意到有几个家伙正分心地偷瞄他。有个人眼神热切，像是随时就要过来搭讪一样。彼得焦急地跺脚，故意盯着手机屏幕不肯抬头，以此来减少麻烦。  
接着他闻到了清淡的，不太一样的柑橘味，可能是阳光，也可能是操场草地，总之暴露在室外，特别在这个明媚的下午，所有的气味都挥发明显出来。  
彼得知道MJ站在自己身后的一排椅子上，她的影子甚至来到了他的身边，但彼得就是故意不去看她。  
“你闻起来有一股牛奶雪糕的味道。”MJ在他身后说。“我是说你的信息素。”  
彼得转身，看到MJ正在吃东西。  
“你在吃什么？”  
“牛奶雪糕。”  
彼得眯着眼睛看着她。“认真的？”他问。“你有时候让我感到奇怪可怕，特别是现在。”  
“我知道。”MJ故意夸张地舔了口雪糕，彼得放弃和她对话，转回身背对她。  
这时候有个球滚到附近，与彼得隔着一排椅子。一直在找机会套近乎的alpha跑过来，没有捡球，朝着彼得露出阳光汗水青春热血那套笑容。  
彼得别开视线，而MJ一屁股坐在他身边，动静大得让彼得和那个赖着不肯走的alpha都看向她。  
MJ谁也不理，依旧吃着雪糕，肩膀和彼得的紧紧挨着。一时间内柑橘味强烈起来，彼得还找出其中隐藏在甜味之下的木头温沉的香气。他没有选择离开，继续与MJ挨着坐着。女孩手里的甜筒掉落碎屑，一小部分沾在彼得的膝盖上。  
示威明摆在面前，alpha球员只好摆着臭脸捡回球，往操场中心跑去。  
MJ看着球员的背影，没头没尾地说：“派对上你消失了。”  
彼得耸耸肩，表示这很正常。  
这次MJ看向他，盯着他的面孔，像是在寻找彼得撒谎的漏洞。彼得不甘示弱，他习惯性地挺了挺胸膛，想让自己看起来自信点。  
“你最近怪怪的。”MJ说。  
“没有你怪。”彼得终于抓到机会反击回去。  
扳回一分！他心里默念。  
“当然。”  
“什么？”  
“我是个怪人，这很明显，所以我才会有种对同类的感知，像个雷达，你就是那个最近出现在雷达图上闪亮亮的小红点，还越来越靠近信号塔了。”  
“呃，我不这么觉得。”彼得想象自己是架小飞机，四周乌云密布，电闪雷鸣，他在其中打着转，不断收到MJ说着“牛奶雪糕”的讯号。  
他扯开点领口闻自己，感觉身上并没有那么强烈的甜味。  
“我不怪。”彼得没底气地重复一遍。他有些厌烦，omega身份不但没有给他带来好处，还吸引来一帮怪人。他现在唯一值得庆幸的是复仇者联盟对这类性别没有特别要求，虽然史塔克先生有些顾虑，出于对未成年人的关心与责任。  
“我忙着实习工作，这个理由我说过很多遍了。”  
“好吧，”MJ已经干掉了雪糕，她抓着甜筒的包装纸，让它发出窸窣声响。“我想确认你没有出差错。”  
“为什么，有谁要求你这么做吗？”  
“不，出于我对你的保护欲。”  
彼得惊讶地看着MJ，忘记合上自己的嘴。MJ还是如往常那样，面部毫无感情起伏，她甚至都不觉得刚才自己说了多让人脸红的话。  
“你脸红了。”MJ指出彼得的反应。  
“我没有！”彼得边说边捂上自己发烫的脸蛋，然后抓狂地疑惑起来。“你为什么要说这些？你不觉得很丢脸吗？还这么突然！”  
“所以我铺垫的话效果会好些？”  
“重点不是这个！”  
彼得从座位上站起，动作很大，拉扯着书包，还有些站不稳。MJ淡定地抬头看他，因为迎着阳光，她眯着眼睛，黑眼珠被睫毛遮盖住。  
“再见。”她露出笑容，彼得觉得这有讽刺的意思。  
“不要再见了！”他愤愤不平地说。  
他准备跨下一排椅子时蜘蛛感应大响。彼得听到MJ慌张的吸气声，但他还未理解，右手已经把飞过来的球打开，动作精准得不像是个书呆子该有的那样。  
他看着球员把球捡回去，再看回来，MJ瞪大着眼睛，老实说彼得很难看到她会这么惊讶。不过很快，在彼得没有等到MJ的调侃后，他察觉到她的眼神和以往不同，就像发现一片新大陆那样望着自己，仿佛彼得在她眼中不再是原来的他了，直接成为魔术师帽子里的兔子。  
“你……刚才……”MJ说到一半停下，她皱着眉头思考，觉得这件事很不能理解一样。彼得后背发凉，他有不好的预感。  
“只是一个球，有什么大惊小怪的。”彼得为自己开脱，他跳下一排椅子，一回到地面上便跑了起来。MJ在身后喊他的名字，彼得没有回头，慌慌张张地跑进教学楼里，然后遇上进来找能量源的秃鹫的手下。

彼得厚着脸皮再次回到竞赛队，就在他们准备坐长途巴士去往华盛顿的时候。他接过闪电扔过来的外套，余光小心地瞄着MJ。她只是在不停催促哈灵顿老师，一眼都没有留给彼得。彼得内心有一部分放松下来，而另一小部分有些闷闷不乐。操场那次是他们俩为数不多的较长时间对话，虽然没头没尾还闹不愉快，但颇具里程碑意义，彼得与MJ独处，而MJ表现得接近正常人。只是现在的MJ看起来好像那一切都没有发生过一样，连同那句话，整件事态一下子回到了原点。  
她真是个怪人。彼得看着MJ心想。  
MJ就在这个时候回头，直直对视上彼得鬼鬼祟祟的目光，太过犀利以至于彼得脸颊发烫。他对此作出的反应只有可怜地动作僵硬地站开，直到内德身边时才缓了口气。  
不过彼得自己没有发现，自从他赶上这辆巴士后，他都没有朝丽兹看过一眼。


End file.
